


Missa Negra

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [34]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood, Carry/Support, Death, Decapitation, Each chapter is centered on a character, Implied Hisokuro, Memory Loss - Freeform, Mild Gore, Other, Referenced Hisoillu, Referenced Hisomachi, Suicide mention, Water, Whumptober 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Após a morte de Hisoka, Machi escolhe suas cicatrizes, Illumi afunda-se em águas e Chrollo faz sua última prece.
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 3





	1. Estigma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Carry/Support (Whumptober 2020, Alt. 15)
> 
> Centrada na Machi.
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Pesadas gotas de chuva caíam incessantemente no mundo pintado de cinza e vermelho que era o convés do navio. O corpo dela tremia involuntariamente, mas ela não conseguia distinguir o que era dor, o que era frio, e o que era consequência da hemorragia que ainda enchia seu peito e sua boca. No final, tudo aquilo não era nada. Nada perante a cena que se desdobrava à sua frente, enquanto Nobunaga a apoiava pelos ombros para que conseguisse ficar de pé.

A espada dele, tão próxima dela, estava suja de sangue, e no meio de todo o entorpecimento crescente que tomava conta do corpo de Machi, havia apenas um lamento: não terem sido os fios dela os responsáveis pela decapitação de Hisoka.

Chrollo, na proa, exibia a cabeça segurando-a pelos cabelos molhados. Água escorria profusamente devido à chuva, lavando sua maquiagem e dissolvendo o sangue que saía do corte limpo ao pescoço. Limpo demais, para alguém como ele. Merecia ser brutalizado pela forma macabra com que eliminou Shalnark, Kortopi, Shizuku, Bonolenov e Phinks, e pelo que fizera com os demais na luta que se deu ali minutos atrás.

Inclusive com ela, que segurava o enorme corte que ia da barriga até o peito. Sabia que havia atingido órgãos internos, e sentia ossos quebrados no braço e costela esquerda. O que Machi não sentia, perdidas nas gotas geladas, eram as lágrimas quentes que escorriam por seu rosto.

Os olhos dele a assombrariam para sempre. Seu olhar quando a atacou era o mesmo de quando estavam juntos à cama, ou em qualquer outro lugar onde houvesse cedido àquela tentação. Era o mesmo de quando a havia costurado após terminar a missão que ela falhou. O mesmo de quando acordavam juntos; de quando, sobre uma xícara de café, ele a contratou para cuidar de seu corpo.

E ele sorriu, o mesmo sorriso de quando ela lhe disse que o caçaria até os confins da Terra caso matasse Danchou. Um sorriso que não era o seu típico malicioso, mas no qual ela também não enxergava nenhum arrependimento. 

Sabia que se ele havia errado o seu coração, era porque estava encurralado pelos outros seis, e nada mais.

“Nós nunca guardamos nada conosco”, Chrollo, que também sangrava, declarou para que todos ouvissem. “Essa será a única exceção. A cabeça de Hisoka será uma relíquia da Genei Ryodan para que todos se lembrem. _Não rejeitamos ninguém, então não tire nada de nós_.”

Machi sentiu o líquido quente encher sua garganta, e teria ido ao chão sem sequer perceber, se Nobunaga não tivesse a segurado. Ele a ergueu nos braços, ao que ela tentou protestar, mas o olhar dele era duro, e as palavras difíceis.

“Chega, Machi!”, ele disse, antes de levá-la para dentro do navio contra sua vontade. 

Ela conseguiu avistar de forma difusa, sobre o ombro de Nobunaga, quando atiraram os outros membros de Hisoka no oceano, mas a última coisa que viu antes de perder a consciência foi o olhar de Illumi sobre si. Queria sorrir para ele, mas não conseguiu.

Haviam sido tão idiotas, ele e ela.

Tão incrivelmente idiotas.

.

Ele havia contado a ela sobre a fábula do Sapo e do Escorpião. O Escorpião, querendo atingir a outra margem do rio, havia convencido o Sapo a levá-lo até lá sobre suas costas, com a promessa de que não o ferroaria no trajeto, afinal, se o fizesse, os dois morreriam. No meio do caminho, porém, o Escorpião não resistiu ferroar o Sapo, e quando questionado sobre o motivo de ter feito aquilo, antes de morrer, ele respondeu:

“O que posso fazer? É a minha natureza.”

Havia algo infinitamente determinado, apaixonado e vazio nos olhos dele. 

.

Acordou com as narinas queimando por algum químico extremamente forte. Afastou a mão de Nobunaga de forma bruta e tossiu, sangue fresco ainda saindo de sua boca. Demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas percebeu que estava dentro de uma banheira vazia, em um banheiro opulento demais para aquele navio. Talvez Nobunaga tivesse invadido o quarto de algum príncipe morto ou VVIP. 

Não havia mais ordem naquele navio em frangalhos, afinal.

Nobunaga simplesmente segurou um espelho na frente do corpo dela. Ele havia a despido da cintura para cima e limpado o corte de alguma forma, pois ela podia ver parte de seu interior através dele, ainda que o sangue ameaçasse cobrir tudo de novo.

“Você precisa se costurar. Agora!” Ele a apressou, com urgência no olhar.

Machi não retrucou. Sabia que ele tinha razão, ainda assim suas mãos tremeram, a esquerda especialmente, pela dor do braço quebrado. Era difícil controlá-las, mas ela deveria fazer aquilo. 

Olhou fixamente o espelho, compreendendo completamente todas as lacerações internas que precisavam de reparo. Não era fácil fazer aquilo em si mesma, mas não havia escolha. Concentrou a aura exclusivamente nas mãos, e gemeu de dor com aquilo. 

Era inevitável.

Sua aura brilhou, e ela costurou órgãos, veias e a camada mais profunda da derme. Estacou nas outras camadas, porém, e Nobunaga olhou para ela indagativo.

Os olhos dela moveram-se para as cicatrizes que ela carregava no ombro. Eram um memento de algo positivo feito por Hisoka a ela, uma lembrança de algo que não existia mais. Algo que estava morto há muito tempo, mas por algum motivo que ela odiava, ainda doía. 

Aquele olhar, aquele olhar maldito e vazio.

“Nobu... ” a voz dela soou falhada, como se não falasse há dias. “Você tem algo para fechar para mim? Linha, grampeador, qualquer coisa?”

“Ora...” ele recuou, levando consigo o espelho, e olhando-a como se ela fosse um alienígena. “Por que isso?”

Ela sorriu tristemente, seus lábios ainda vermelhos de sangue.

Suas linhas de nen a fechariam perfeitamente, não deixariam rastro algum daquele corte, e em pouco tempo, ela não conseguiria mais encontrá-lo.

“Eu quero a cicatriz”, ela disse, tão resoluta que ele suspirou e se levantou para procurar por algum kit de primeiros socorros.

Ela queria se lembrar para sempre de onde estavam suas feridas.


	2. Litania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Water (Whumptober 2020, Alt. 12)
> 
> Centrado no Illumi

Esperou Kalluto limpar as próprias feridas antes de fechar-se no banheiro. Ser um Zoldyck os dava algumas vantagens, como ter o próprio quarto na área nobre do navio, e conseguir mantê-lo ainda, mesmo com o caos que reinava lá fora. 

Percebeu o olhar de Kalluto sobre si antes de fechar a porta. Questionava-o em silêncio, e Illumi incomodava-se com isso. Incomodava-se com o fato de que mesmo seu irmão mais novo havia percebido o quanto aquela luta não havia sido fácil para ele. 

Odiava-se por isso.

Abriu as torneiras da banheira, tirou completamente a própria roupa e olhou-se no espelho. Hisoka havia mirado em seu coração, mas Illumi conseguiu desviar do golpe com mais agilidade do que Machi, quando foi a vez dela. Ainda assim, lá estava o corte em sua pele dividindo a tatuagem da aranha ao meio, preciso como quando ele cortava suas roupas só para provocá-lo. De sua fronte, um filete de sangue descia até seu olho esquerdo, e de seus olhos, somente a água da chuva que já secava, deixando um rastro gélido.

Parte de Illumi queria conseguir chorar, mas a outra parte de si não conseguiu fazer com que ele emitisse aquela ordem ao espelho. 

Quando percebeu que a banheira estava enfim cheia, imergiu nela de uma só vez. Desejou que ela fosse mais funda para que a água pudesse suspender seu corpo, e então carregá-lo fundo até o oceano onde ele estava, pois era assim que tudo deveria ter terminado. 

Deveriam ter morrido juntos, de mãos dadas. Mas Hisoka tinha mãos impossíveis de serem seguradas.

Illumi abriu os olhos sob a água, o mundo turvo perante seus olhos, como havia sido por toda a sua vida. Não que houvesse algo de errado antes de conhecê-lo, sempre soube e teve tudo aquilo que precisava em sua família. Mas com ele, descobriu que não tinha aquilo que queria. Aquilo que talvez, por mais que não quisesse admitir, Killua encontrava em Gon, o que o fazia querer, agora mais do que nunca, matá-lo. 

Talvez o sentimento de luto compartilhado fizesse seu irmão se aproximar, e ele não precisaria sentir aquela imensa dor sozinho. 

Os ombros dele se retesaram involuntariamente quando ele sentiu seu abdômen doer, e o restante do ar armazenado em seus pulmões foi expelido com o gesto, o que o obrigou a sentar-se na banheira repentinamente, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos recolhidos. Era como se algo puxasse seu diafragma por dentro, doesse em seu estômago, roubasse seu ar. Tinha algo preso em sua garganta, e algo quente escorrendo em seu rosto.

Havia uma vontade muito mais forte do que ele de gemer e gritar de dor.

Era daquela forma que as pessoas se sentiam quando choravam? Era detestável. Mas também inevitável, conforme seu peito marcado e cortado convulsionava dentro daquele casulo que havia criado em si mesmo, unhas enterrando-se na pele ao abraçar-se cada vez mais forte contra as próprias coxas.

Quando Illumi encontrou alguém que o fez se abrir, aquele alguém não poderia lhe pertencer. Quando se apaixonou, soube o desespero que seria conter alguém que, como a água, não se deixaria conter por nada nem ninguém. 

Era um mau agouro, um defeito em suas estrelas, no céu, no dia em que nasceu. Estava destinado a amar, e assistir seu amado se perder nas próprias obsessões apocalípticas e sem sentido, como um vício, que o levariam à própria derrota como havia assistido minutos atrás.

Amaldiçoou o dia em que o amante, jocosamente, o pediu em casamento, e então com seriedade mostrou a ele o contrato para assinar. Não importasse como, onde, ou quem o matasse, tudo o que era dele, seria de Illumi, mas que de preferência morresse pelas mãos do assassino para não dar aquele prazer a Chrollo mais uma vez. 

Por um momento Illumi sentiu-se superior a Chrollo aos olhos dele, finalmente. Mas aquilo durou pouco, pois percebeu que tudo ainda girava em torno dele. 

Amaldiçoou o fato de não ter conseguido cumprir sua vontade mesmo assim, e não ter sido ele a matá-lo. Poderia ter se suicidado logo em seguida se tivesse acontecido daquela maneira, mas tudo que lhe restava agora era vazio e apenas vazio.

Era difícil retornar à escuridão depois de ter conhecido todas aquelas sensações radiantes. 

Mas era o correto para alguém como ele.

Ele sentiu o peito começar a se acalmar, as lágrimas pararem de escorrer, até que gradualmente, tudo o que restou foi o incômodo na garganta e uma sensação estranha nos olhos. Respirou fundo, e cobriu-se de água novamente.

A próxima vez que saísse dela, não poderia estar mais com ele no coração. Renasceria como sempre havia sido, sem luzes radiantes, sem desejos pessoais, sem paixões.

Seria apenas o que era adequado para um Zoldyck, e seria o suficiente novamente.


	3. Êxtase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Memory Loss (Whumptober 2020, Alt. 9), bem freestyle
> 
> Centrado no Chrollo

Abriu as pálpebras dele somente para olhar aqueles olhos mais uma vez. Perguntava-se como havia se deixado seduzir, um dia, por aquele demônio sorrateiro, mas encontrava as respostas sempre que olhava para aquele dourado sobrenatural, como coroas que irradiavam uma misteriosa atração por seu poder.

Deveria tê-lo recusado.

As gotas de chuva caíam como lágrimas sobre o rosto duro e imóvel da cabeça de Hisoka, mas Chrollo sabia que ele jamais choraria. Fechou os olhos dele novamente e encostou os lábios em sua testa, com uma prece em agradecimento por não ter deixado Hisoka o atingir, quando mirou seu coração. Era seu último adeus, e com aquele beijo enterrava todas as memórias que tinha dele como anjo, como demônio, e como homem. 

Porque havia laços que não poderiam ser simplesmente desfeitos, eles tinham que ser completamente cortados dentro do coração dele. E é assim que seria, quando segurasse seus cabelos e baixasse sua mão, sentindo apenas o peso de sua cabeça enquanto seus olhos vagassem pelo horizonte cinzento, até que ele se tornasse negro.

Hisoka agora era uma relíquia, e como relíquia, era uma coisa. 

Não era mais ninguém.

Chrollo respirou fundo e sorriu por fim. Ainda que houvesse chorado, ainda que houvesse sangrado, estava vivo no final, assim como a Genei Ryodan. Não seria difícil encontrar outros membros, outras patas, para mantê-la de pé, com tudo o que traziam consigo. Com tudo o que fazia sentido para eles. E só aquilo importava.

Sua crença, sua fé, prosseguiria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É com essa bem curtinha que eu me despeço desse mês incrível. Eu tinha essa ideia de fazer uma trilogia pra contrapôr a Harlequinade, do prompt do dia 28, mas saiu muito mais dramática e angst do que qualquer outra coisa. Enfim.
> 
> @Drafter e @Ocarina, TUDO foi graças a vocês. TUDO. 
> 
> Obrigada!!


End file.
